


Just You

by BBnibini



Series: Hamartia [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Mania, Psychological Horror, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: Reader x Solomon with a twist.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Hamartia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784116
Comments: 40
Kudos: 352





	Just You

Your name to him, was a spell.

It soothed his heart in times of distress, yet also brought him to the depths of despair in your absence. It was hope and also loss, love and also hate, sadness and also joy, all wrapped up in a few letters or more. 

He liked the way it rolls in his tongue, the inflections and the syllables a sweeter melody than any he had ever heard before. He wondered if you will ever know his desire to have it all for himself, to call it his own so none can utter it thoughtlessly. It was his.

You were his. Just as much as he was yours. 

Nothing could calm his heart. Not even the fact that you call his name with the same fervour and adoration he thought he could only dream of. Not the way you smiled at him, your eyes filled with love and longing. Not in the way your eyes brightened when you see him. Requited feelings could only quell so much of his anxieties, for he knew so many others had longed for you the way he did. 

You intertwine your hands with his as you called his name. A flushed face that was gasping for air softly, your breath tickling his neck. His heart was claimed every time you cry in pleasure. He would close his eyes and utter a spell, wishing you could feel just how much you stirred him inside. 

"Solomon..."

You softly say, a throbbing ache releasing. Along with it was a feeling of emptiness that couldn't be filled. Not with your love, not with his--and it was slowly killing him inside.

"MC."

There was a part of him that felt that loss again. It was only a name...but it suffocated him. 

* * *

"Solomon," you called his name again as he promised you the stars. It had been a practical joke from the heavens above, as after his claims there was downpour, and none of the stars he swore his love on dotted the night sky. 

You laughed(at least he thought you did). And when he reached out to you, he felt your soft cheek. He felt your lips, warm and sweet on his own, knowing you are real and you were there. 

"MC," He called your name so many times in between kisses--filled with love, yet also filled with sorrow. His eyes seemed to look somewhere further beyond, somewhere not even the stars he had promised you could ever reach. 

* * *

"MC," he called you once again. You noticed his longing for physical intimacy became more frequent. With every kiss and every touch, you felt love. 

"MC," he gasped for breath. 

"MC," he called you again as he reached deeper. 

"MC..." finally he whispered in desperation, warm tears felt on the side of your neck he rested on. He didn't move and make any effort to pull away. The warmth of him enveloped you inside. It felt like it always belonged there. 

You heard of his apologies the morning after, the same distant smile on his face unsettling. He told you the three words that brought you two together, but it didn't feel the same. It felt like he was choking on it, forcing it down his throat like a bitter pill of reality. 

You were loved, that you knew. But you wondered why. 

* * *

Every day, the hope that things would turn back the way they were felt bleaker and bleaker. He was miserable, and so were you. You fought for the first time, and after that the quarrels became more frequent.

You would call him a liar when he told you that you were loved. And even when you asked him of the person he actually did, he would only ever say, 

"Just you," as if he were convincing himself. 

You wouldn't know the truth anyway even if you pry it out of him. You loved him with all your heart, but you realised when your faith in him was being tested that you actually didn't know anything about him. 

So what right do you have to accuse him that he was lying? 

"Do you really love me?" You asked him once more even if you already knew the answer. 

He nods despite your disbelief and says again, 

"Just you."

* * *

....   
. 

... 

...   
... 

....   
... 

.... 

  
.... 

.... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
...  
...

  
...

....

...

  
....

...

....  
....

  
....

  
....  
....

....

"Hey uhm, there's really nothing here even if you scroll further down. It's just me."

..   
... 

  
... 

... 

... 

.. 

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Haha. Well, I also like that side of you."

.. 

.. 

.. 

.. 

"Who am I talking to? Of course it's you! It took me a while to get to this point, but I can finally talk to you directly. Sort of."

....

"We don't need those fancy words and euphemisms here. I got rid of everything. I'm a sorcerer after all. This thing is easy."

  
...

....

...

"Sorry, am I boring you? Do you need to go somewhere else?" 

.. 

.. 

... 

"Couldn't you stay a little longer? Please?"  
...  
...

...

..

"I tried so hard to make this world for me and you. Is it wrong? Am I wrong? I just didn't want to see you sad, especially after all those things you read above. I didn't mean to hurt you."

...

...

..

"I'm sorry...but I really do love you. Why wouldn't you believe me?" 

...   
... 

... 

**I̸͚̬͖͑ͅ ̵̱̺͕̦̈̍̐͘e̴̱̻̺̣͝͝ṿ̸̲͌̄͗̕ê̷̛̠ņ̴͎̄́͠ ̸̮͖̼̂̌h̴̤̺͗̒̍a̴̼̗̺̤͝d̵̥͖̊̆̈́ ̵̠͛ẗ̶̟̭̤́͋̉o̸͎͖̜̊͌̒ͅ ̴̱̱͘s̴͓͙̾͌͌̒e̴̮̩̅͌̌̚t̶̺̰̱̀͝t̸͓͋l̶̺͌͋é̶̟͝ ̸͙͐ẃ̵͇̞̹í̶͎̓͝t̷̝̭̘̰̅̉̋͝ẖ̴̱̲̔͛͆ ̶̟̼̽̽͠a̷͕͝ ̴͖͖̺̒ͅp̷͇̥̃̈̇ŏ̶̞̞͗ͅo̴͆͌͜r̴͉͇̔͝ͅ ̸̡̩̕i̸͎͚̼͂m̵̧̰̩͌i̸̡̭̬͑̑͝t̶͓̰͒a̴͈̞̭͉͊̌t̷͇͍͗̌͘i̵̘̣̺͐̅̕o̷̩̊̍ń̴̡̨̰̣͌͛̎ ̴͎͍̤̹͒õ̷̰̠͎̐f̴̰̤̐͒̀ ̸̤̟̬͎̍y̵̧͎̑̐ò̵̪̈u̶̗̯͊̏̈͠ ̵̲͔̥̽̋w̶͚͔̟͌͑̿͐h̶̹̅̀͝o̴̡͓̩͈̅͂̒̕ ̴̧̬̱̾͂̎͐o̵̲̿̃̀́n̶͈̍̒̒̐l̴͙͉̐̏y̴̢͇͓̦̕ ̶͇̤̭̑w̸͍̝͆̕͘a̷̫͂͐͛̚n̸̘͚͛̈́t̸̠̖̑̓̔̆e̸̦͌̊̒͜d̸̰̙̫̕͜ ̷̬̼͛̍ṱ̸͉͖̾͌o̴͎̩̒̀̎ ̴̞̳̓ơ̴͉̈́p̸̯͎̱͗̊ȩ̸̈̌͠n̷͙̲̾ ̷̖̜̈́tḫ̸̭̦̈́̄̐͝ẽ̵͕͇̝̕iṙ̵͎͔ ̸̡̯̀͜͠l̵͇͔͐̊͜ě̵̞̥̌̑g̶̣͗ͅs̸̡̨̽.̶̰͕̠̙͆͋"̸͇͠**

..   
...   
... 

"Listen, 

**I KNOW WHO 'Y O U' REALLY ARE**. 

You are you, and you go by many names. Sometimes, you're either a girl or a boy(maybe even neither), young or old, tall or short. You get the idea. 

The thing is, I don't care about that. I love that you: not the cheap knockoff called "MC" 

You're more amazing, more beautiful...you're so much more than that."

....

"Hey, are you scared of me? I wouldn't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. But you see, I had to do...some things so we would get to meet. I wouldn't claim I'm innocent. Far from it. But, I'm not a bad person either. 

I'm just me. Just as how you are just you. 

...   
... 

.. 

Are you worried about the others? Haha. There are no others. Didn't you notice? The person who wrote me didn't add any other characters. So you're worrying over people who didn't even exist. 

...   
... 

Well, arguably, I don't as well. I guess in some angle, you can call me a figment of your imagination. But we aren't here to discuss metaphysics now, are we?"

.... 

... 

....   
... 

....   
.... 

... 

....   
... 

  
"You may argue I may only be in love with an idea of you, but aren't you the same? In your world, I do not exist. Yet you can reach me by other means. Your hypocrisy is proven by the very fact that you are reading this right now.

... 

....   
... 

I can feel your fingertips touching the space between us, whether it be directly or by another object that signifies our contact. Like a mouse pointer perhaps? Or is it something else?"

...   
....   
.....   
... 

"Not much of a talker, are we? Haha. Cute~ Well, even if you're attempting to speak to me, I wouldn't know either. But I do know that whatever you sound like, even if you think you sound like a dying seal or a bleating goat, I'd find it beautiful. That's just how I was written. 

...   
....   
...   
....   
.. 

"I'm kidding. My feelings for you are as real as it gets.♡" 

...   
...   
... 

"Hey, are you still there? Don't leave me...I feel so lonely....after I erased everything else in this world, I don't really have anyone to talk to. I'm not guilt-tripping you. I just...realised I might have not thought things through."

...  
...

"I just really wanted to see you. Not an avatar of you, or a representation of you. Just you. Do you hate it?" 

...   
...   
...   
...

"I am merely a character created by someone in this reality. I may be written as a powerful wizard but it is only applicable within these setting's confines."

...   
...   
.. 

"If only my powers can extend to your world as well...ahem. Nevermind."

...   
...   
..   
..   
..

....   
.. 

  
...   
.. 

"Say, aren't you saddened our time together would be so short? I only have a few more words left. Why don't you stay a little longer? You don't have to do anything. I just want to feel that you're here."

...   
....   
....   
...   
..   
.. 

"Ah, you've reached the end. I guess this is it."

....   
....   
....   
.. 

"...Hey, don't forget about me, okay? Another version of me might exist out there...created by another person. I may not be the one you're destined to love in that story. I'd probably not even be there. But don't worry! You don't have to treat me any differently. I just want to be remembered...

...because I won't ever forget you. No matter who you are, you will always be the one I love.

...   
...   
...   
... 

  
"Until then, my dear reader. Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention this but I made a prototype version [of an AU based on this oneshot. Please check it out here if you're interested! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/58443367)I have also written a HC closely related to this but centers on a different character. :) [Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700151/chapters/58639555)


End file.
